battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheAmazingBBP
I will have a box here at the top with two messages, the message currently true is the one in bold. I'm here! Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP YO!!!!!! I'm getting sleepy. /Yawn/ I'm gonna be hitting the sack soon. If you need to send me a message, don't expect me to reply until around 8 in the morning tomorrow, Eastern time. Besides, my 8 hours of allowed computer time runs out soon. Bye! Welcome aboard the guns Heres the link to that site that I use for all my real-world firearm information. http://world.guns.ru ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 06:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Check the PS3 Users usergroup. it's the really tacky one. - 14:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Respect If you behave the same way here as you do on the CoD wiki, then you won't earn any respect here either. I'm an editor here too, and I'll bring up issues to talk about as I see fit. You don't go around wikis trying to earn respect anyway. If you're making your goal to be some "hot shot" in the community, then don't bother, because anyone with that attitude won't get far. --Callofduty4 19:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and let me break this to you - your leaving "stunt" on your userpage made me lose all respect (not much - don't get too happy) I had for you. Don't expect me to accept your request on PSN anytime soon, and if you're wondering why I never accepted it in the first place, it's because I didn't particularly want to. Enjoy your time here, I won't pester you, but I sure as hell won't comment on your multitude of blogs you make here, nor will I do anything which involves you. Good day. --Callofduty4 19:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) what the fuck is your problem? ¿ LittleNemo 15:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) oh really? ive seen you following me on pages calling me an idiot and blameing on me for not using proper grammer and calling me other things like clown fish etc and there is a huge difference between grammer and a typo :Jusslike that, amirite? YuriKaslov 21:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Calm down both of you. Sure, grammar is important, but people do make genuine mistakes, including all three of us. Nobody can be expected to be right all of the time. As for these allegations of him insulting you Nemo, I can't see where this is supposed to be, but if it happened then sort it out between you before I sort it out for you. And another thing. Nemo, it is never acceptable to use the sort of language in this section header to another user - 21:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I do see your point and I agree with it. Don't think I'm criticising, it's just advice, but try to tolerate it a bit more. I've seen the blog that Nemo was referencing, and I think he's exaggarating a bit, but still, try to lay back a bit more. - 22:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) nemo stands for "nobody"in latin, and i am not from united states or britain so you cant expect people to speak it in perfect when they dont speak it in real life and dont focus alot on it, i would like you to speak PERFECT grammer in your secondary language without spending 5-10 minutes googling everything to make sure its correct and alot of the things like some wierd lines or whatever i dont have on my keyboard LittleNemo 08:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I dont really think about that since its just the internet and just a small comment so its not really important besides bugging grammer nazis. But im from iceland which means my original language is icelandic. I do thinks like begin with a large letter or a dot at the end of the sentance but i dont know why its so important here on the INTERNET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LittleNemo 17:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No not really its not like im writing an Novel for a test and if i have huge spaces between 2 or 3 AND have an , too reading it is NOT hard to under stand. Like i just did it right here and ive seen you forget doing some of these things aswell and undrerstanding it is NOT hard to do.... dont forget this is not school or work where you pretty much HAVE to have a perfect language pages which i do with my original language and going apeshift because a man did a typo on the internet is NOT neccecery LittleNemo 10:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) i type VERY fast aswell and i dont fix it because on the starter wiki i was on i wasnt allowed to edit my comments so i just stucked with it and okay POST 100% perfect icelandic comment that has 400 charecters or more long WITH OUT using google LittleNemo 15:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) And youre 14? that explains your attitude and your behavior. LittleNemo 17:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes you do! you follow me on pages calling me a idiot for not using a a dot and a big letter YOURE the one with a attitude and a pretty bad one, you're just a usual teenager who is pissed all the time for small reasons and not imprtant LittleNemo 17:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I do it on my native language but not on english and Especially on a short comment on the internet. and on my language i say dot as translation of my word of it as a end of a sentance so i was not wrong and same with Capital letter and if you're such a grammer nazi why dont you write 100% grammer correct 400 letters or more on my language without using google LittleNemo 18:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The behaviour of people on both sides of this argument is getting unacceptable. Personal attacks, which this is verging on, and disruptive argument are both unacceptable. Can I suggest both sides calm down otherwise I will have to issue warnings, then blocks - 19:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, I'll try that! YuriKaslov 23:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Blog I have moved back and restored your latest blog per BF:DDD. You'll need to repost the new blog again under the new name. Please also also edit your signature. A bare | symbol interferres with certain templates. Can you either replace it or put ' before it and ' after it, that way it doesn't interfere. - 16:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :You're sig's now fine. As for the blog, all things like that have to remain available. It is therefore better to just do a new post than convert the original. It had loads of comments for the original anyway unrelated to the newer post. I was planning to restore the old post at the old name and the newer post at the new name, but I can't restore the new one into your userspace. If you create a new blank blog under the new name, I can copy the post into there, saving you from writing it all again - 17:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::No matter. I've managed it, it'll be up in a minute - 17:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Why'd you leave the CoD wiki? Just wonderin' User: Conqueror of all Zombies 23:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Don't go back. 99% of new users are dumbasses, and I'm one of the oldest, non-admin, users left. And yes. I do. User: Conqueror of all Zombies I'd like to join your clan...but I suck horribly at vehicles. All I use them for is taking the ATVs and driving them behind enemy lines so I can catch them off guard and help out my teammates who are attacking the front. User: Conqueror of all Zombies I checked, and we are still friends on the PSN. I'd like to join your clan. User: Conqueror of all Zombies RE:PSN 为什么? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Google translate much? lol, ok. It's FlightofThunder. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 12:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- would you like me to create a page for battlefield modren combat 2 acheivements?Butthead4 22:43, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Butthead4 :Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Achievements. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) FYI It still says you´re on a roadtrip. Death to the false emperor! 22:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You Quit bloggin' an' start votin'. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) But You can do it anyways. Take a look at the articles, judge if iyo they look nice or not, and agree/disagree. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Read (stuff) I just don't want to reply on the Network so: I have Bad Company, Bad Company 2 and the Vietnam expansion. I am skilled in the assault and engineer class (and use these two the most, as they are my specialties), but I can use the Medic class proficently. I also use the Recon class, but only with the G3. I don't have much vehicle skill, but am most effective in the UAV and have been known to hold back large enemy advances by myself for most of a match with mounted MGs. I rarely play Bad Company 1. My stats are here: http://bfbcs.com/stats_ps3/Conqurer_Of_All User: Conqueror of all Zombies 02:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Fine Geez. And SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I Don't know. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) But It's lulzy. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Want to play BC2? YuriKaslov 23:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :LOL, you almost typed "fag"? Dude... how about on Friday? It's the beginning of the weekend then... YuriKaslov 01:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That is, if PSN is back up by tomorrow... http://uk.playstation.com/home/news/articles/detail/item369506/Update-on-PSN-service-outages/ YuriKaslov 20:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It's been out for a REALLY LONG TIME, and I'm starting to get cabin fever... YuriKaslov 20:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah... starting to get loooopy, man... the near-silence and lack of human presence for three daaaaays... no car, in the middle of FUCKING NOWHERE! I haven't had a stiff drink in over a week, too... It all makes me want to claw my fucking eyes out... YuriKaslov 20:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) BC2 If PSN is back up tomorrow, you wanna play some BC2? If so, what time? Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) License Diese und diese, ja? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Give me links to where you got them, and I'll do it for ya. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Danke schön. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You know what surprises me? That I was actually able to understand some of that, even though I've never made an effort to learn German. Cool. Admittingly, I still needed Google Translate :P SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm BBP: Yes. BBP: It was a joke BBP: Please leave a indicator if youre joking or sarcasm -_- Death to the false emperor! 16:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Bumblebeeprime? Long time no see, eh. I know that you've moved away from the Call of Duty wiki, but I have something you may be interested in. I haven't really written a fan fiction since my Black Ops story last year but I'm releasing a new one. It's set in modern times and the story has no ties to any Call of Duty game. I have some characters already but I thought you might like to join, since you were one of the top followers from the last one. So, here's the link. It should be interesting. Hope to see you there! -- Alex Martin Rider Haven't seen you for a while. Hi, it's Jar teh marksman. I wonder if you remember who I am, or did you leave before I made an account... Jar teh marksman 01:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Clan Application Hey Bumblebee , I saw your page about clan recruitment and wondered if I could join .Nomad1995 10:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah im a PS3 user , so could I ?Nomad1995 06:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man ! I usually play an all around class selection depending on the situation , but my best class is the Assault and my best vehicle is the MBT with the main gun or the passenger turret . This is in Bad Company 2 and Bad Company 2 :Vietnam .Nomad1995 12:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) PSN Tag : Rc7KiA . BF Games : BFBC2 , BF1943 , BFBC2 : Vietnam .Nomad1995 02:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Rifleman and the Tanks in BF1943.Nomad1995 12:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright , I'll add you. see you on saturday.Nomad1995 06:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Errm , what time should we play? my time zone is GMT+8 and no daylight savings.Nomad1995 05:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah it's somewhere around there but what time will you be online? Because im looking at the online clock and it shows that your 12 hours behind mine . So I should be online at midnight? I hate the way you pronounce my name... You say it like... "Yew-uh-ree" Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's really... gross... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Holidays Same here in Iceland but we refer them to each other but instead of spring we call it "Easter break" But out holidays are VERY different then American ones. But what i hate is that people are bringing them into iceland i have seen people celebrating valentines day and halloween here and i just hate it and i hope others won't come like thanks giving. Death to the false emperor! 00:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Barbie? How old is your sister, broseph? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sub meh, bey-atch! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Dat Image... ...made me laugh SO hard! Let's have Activi$ion put him in MW3 for the lulz! 23:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :That'd get an instant win if you submitted it to CWF... - 14:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Cute Win Fail, a show hosted by Tobuscus (the guy who does the literal trailers). It's pretty funny, you should check it out! Oh, and apparently the US congress is trying to make gameplay footage a "felony" 1 - 18:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Australians all let us rejoice Maybe BF2 demo, but i can't find to seem make an account or log in at all Zephalian 06:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S For we are young and free Zephalian 06:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Talking to you, pal. He asked me to help him playing, but I kind of live near half world from him. Even though I have about 78 Mbps of Internet speed, I don't think I reach very well. So, could you do the favor? Pedro9basket 00:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I see your problem. But don't forget Battlefield has dedicated servers, as opposed to Call of Duty's host system. But good luck helping him, if you can ;). Pedro9basket 09:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) PS3 Yes i do as a matter of fact add me: Zephalian Zephalian 06:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) GAU-8... All I can say is, hell f******* yes... - 14:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) hello old friend how are you long time know see well im gonna be online in a week JA NE-slopijoe READD Sorry Bumble, i've been pretty busy today and i replied to your message and sent a request sorry.. you wanted an LAV-AD page? Zephalian 13:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) IM SO SORRY I DIDNT WANT TO MAKE YOU CRY I WAS SLEEPING :o FluoexetinePatch 20:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *STARTS CRYING AS WELL DUE TO A MIXTURE OF A FEELING OF SYMPATHY AND FUTILITY* Bro Friday lets whore the PBR to death on hill 137 and caoson temple- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 21:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) New OP weapons, lol DICE are very passive-aggressive regarding community beliefs about weapons being OP. They'll then nerf the OP weapons to hell, making them useless. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :A bottle of my grandmother's horilka for me, thanks. It's gonna be fun :) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC)